


Purse Strings

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Friendship, Gender Roles, Historical, International Relations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Freed from Denmark's rule, Finland tells Sweden why he'd prefer not to be called his "wife".





	

“Hmm,” Sweden said, looking at the fabric the merchant had laid out. “That one – I want s’methin’ nice f’r m’wife.”

Finland clenched his fists, and felt himself go a deep red as Sweden turned to him.

“Y’like this one?”

“Thanks,” Finland said brusquely. “It's very expensive.”

“S’alright. Like buyin’ y’things.”

The cloth merchant was _looking_ at him, Finland saw, in a carefully polite way. _Mother of_ God _, give me strength_ , he thought as Sweden paid for the heavy silk. He made himself smile at him, and managed to keep the smile in place till they were safely in Sweden’s house once more.

“Do you have to call me that?” he said.

“What?” Sweden asked, clearly taken aback.

“Your _wife_ ,” Finland muttered. “It's embarrassing.”

Sweden didn’t say anything, which wasn’t surprising. Then, “Don’t want people t’think I’m takin’ ‘vantage of you.”

_Great_ , Finland thought. _He’s worried they’ll think I’m his naïve little girlfriend instead_. He looked up at Sweden and sighed at the worried expression.

“Sweden,” he said quietly. “Women have no say in the ruling of the country. Women need special protections in law in case their husbands take their property. I have no say in running Karelia.” He looked away and made himself say it. “And you have already taken my lands. Please. Don’t rub it in when you talk about me.”

Sweden made a sound like he’d been punched, or was trying not to cry. It took some moments before Finland could make himself look at him again, and he flinched from the sight of Sweden’s unhappy, horrified face.

“I –“ Sweden said, and swallowed hard. “Ev’ryone’s gotta do what their boss says,” he said at last. “Me, you, ev’ryone. But _me_ -“ he looked away and took his glasses off to wipe his eyes. “All _I_ w’nt is _you_ ,” he said quietly. “D’nt care ‘bout y’r _natural resources_ ,” he added in sudden loathing. “Just wish we w’re real people, that’s all.”

Finland flinched again. It was never a good thing when people like them started thinking like that. It was too seductive, too – he let himself think it, just for a moment. If Sweden were just a wealthy man from Stockholm whose money and position meant he could do as he liked and be damned to social expectations, and he were just a wide-eyed Finn from the country –

“You could call me whatever you wanted then,” he said, closing his eyes for a moment, shocked at how much he wanted his imaginings to be truth. “I wouldn’t mind.” He put a hand on Sweden’s arm. “It would be all right, then.”

“Huh,” Sweden said in relief, sounding as if his mind was coming back from a very long way away. “That so? S’all right if I call you m’friend?”

“Always,” Finland said. He put his arms round Sweden and was glad when Sweden hugged him back after a moment. “I’ll always be that.”


End file.
